


Bettgeschichten

by Rodo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deutsch, Gen, Sharing a Bed, Weechester
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-21
Updated: 2009-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodo/pseuds/Rodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine Geschichte über Sam, Dean und wie sie sich mal mehr und mal weniger freiwillig das Bett geteilt haben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bettgeschichten

**Author's Note:**

> Rating ausschließlich wegen Dean Winchesters Mundwerk. Abgesehen davon ist die Geschichte absolut harmlos. Inspiriert durch das Prompt „[Sharing a bed](http://dailyprompt.dreamwidth.org/30541.html)“ vom 27.07.2009 auf dailyprompt (Ja, ich brauche für so etwas Monate). Betas: [anotherslashfan](http://anotherslashfan.dreamwidth.org/) &amp; [sevil](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sevil)

„Verdammt, ich bin zu alt für diese Scheiße!“, grummelte Dean Winchester, den Motelzimmerschlüssel fest umklammernd. Seine Wangen waren leicht gerötet und seine Kiefermuskulatur schmerzte, so stark presste er die Zähne aufeinander.  
Sam warf ihm einen vage hoffnungsvollen Blick vom Impala aus zu, als Dean hinaus auf den Parkplatz stapfte. Sie hatten beide seit Tagen nicht mehr in einem Bett geschlafen. Stattdessen hatten sie steife Nacken und verspannte Rücken, denn egal wie sehr Dean seine Liebste auch verehrte, er musste einfach zugeben, dass sie nicht unbedingt der beste Platz zum Schlafen für jemanden über sechs Jahren war. Sams Gesicht nahm einen zunehmend besorgten Ausdruck an, als er Dean genauer betrachtete, also versuchte Dean sich an einem ermunternden Lächeln. Es scheiterte kläglich in einer zähnefletschenden Grimasse.

  
„Bitte sag mir, dass das ein schlechter Scherz ist“, stöhnte Sam, den Blick auf die immer noch geschlossene Zimmertür gerichtet, auf der die Nummer 104 in blätternden Messinglettern prangte.  
„Seh’ ich aus, als würde ich über so was Witze machen?“  
Sam betrachtete ihn zweifelnd aus dem Augenwinkel.  
Dean seufzte und öffnete widerwillig die Tür. Das Zimmer war in Mauve gehalten, auch wenn Dean niemals zugeben würde, dass der den Namen dieser Farbe kannte, und Sam dieses Wort gegenüber Dean nur unter Zwang in den Mund nehmen würde.  
„Okay“, beschwichtigte Dean. „Es ist wirklich nicht meine Schuld, dass aus irgendeinem Grund sämtliche Doppelbettzimmer in dieser Scheißstadt besetzt sind und das hier das einzige freie Zimmer war. Wer hätte auch mit der jährlichen Großversammlung der amerikanischen Hirsebauern rechnen können?“  
Sam blickte ihn immer noch zweifelnd und beschuldigend an. Und er hatte wieder diesen Hundeblick, den Dean hasste wie die Pest.  
„Es ist ein Bett, okay? Scheiß drauf, dass ich mir morgen die Netzhäute polieren muss, ich will endlich mal wieder ohne Nackenschmerzen aufwachen.“ Zur Betonung ließ er seine Tasche polternd zu Boden fallen.  
„Wer sagt denn, dass du das Bett haben kannst?“, fragte Sam.  
Einige Sekunden lang starrten sie einander bewegungslos in die Augen. Dann stürzte Dean sich auf das Bett.

  


*

  
John Winchester blickte von seinem Buch über Geister auf und sah zu seinen Söhnen hinüber, die friedlich nebeneinander in dem kleinen Bett schliefen, das wohlmeinende Nachbarn ihnen gespendet hatten. Die Glühbirne der Schreibtischlampe flackerte und Schatten huschten über Deans Gesicht. Er hielt seinen kleinen Bruder locker in den Armen und sein Kopf schmiegte sich an Sams. Es bereitete John Sorgen, dass Dean nicht einschlafen konnte, wenn er nicht bei Sam war, aber wenigstens ließ der es klaglos über sich ergehen, von seinem Bruder wie ein Lieblingsteddy behandelt zu werden.  
Dean murmelte etwas im Schlaf und kniff die Augen zusammen. Ein Zittern fuhr durch seinen Körper. Ein schlechter Traum, schlussfolgerte John, als Deans Arme sich enger um Sam legten.  
Er seufzte und las weiter.

  


*

  
Eine Stunde später lagen sie beide vollkommen verschwitzt auf dem Bett, Rücken an Rücken. Sie passten erstaunlich gut hinein, wenn man bedachte, dass Sam Bigfoot klein aussehen lassen würde. Ein merkwürdig süßlicher Geruch stieg in Deans Nase und er hoffte inständig, dass das Bett regelmäßig und gründlich gereinigt wurde. Bei dem Gedanken musste er sich schütteln. Andererseits: Dean hatte schon an wesentlich schlimmeren Orten geschlafen. Einfach nicht länger dran denken.  
Stattdessen konzentrierte er sich auf das Geräusch von Sams Atem, der schon seit einigen Minuten flach und regelmäßig ging. Für eine Sekunde dachte Dean, dass es vielleicht gar nicht so schlimm werden würde – dann rollte sich Sam auf den Bauch und riss ihm die Hälfte der Decke weg.  
Dean stöhnte und vergrub sein Gesicht etwas tiefer im Kissen. Sam schnaufte abwesend und griff sich noch etwas mehr von der Decke. Vorsichtig legte Dean sich so nah an ihn, dass ihre Rücken sich um Haaresbreite nicht berührten, damit er wenigstens ein bisschen Decke behalten würde.

  


*

  
„Dean“, jammerte Sam, während er seinen Bruder aus dem Schlaf schüttelte.  
Dean tauchte nur widerwillig aus einem Traum auf, in dem ihn sein Vater endlich den Impala fahren ließ und seine Füße keine Probleme mehr damit hatten, an die Pedale zu kommen. Er seufzte und setzte zu einer abfälligen Bemerkung an, doch dann sah er Sams aufgelöstes Gesicht. „Was ist?“, fragte er stattdessen.  
„Ich hab schlecht geträumt“, nuschelte Sam, während er sich die Tränen aus den Augen wischte. „Kann ich bei dir schlafen?“  
Dean nickte und schlug die Decke zurück. Sam schlüpfte dankbar hinein und kuschelte sich an seinen großen Bruder. Es dauerte keine zwei Sekunden, da hatte er schon wieder die Augen geschlossen, aber Dean wollte es nicht so einfach auf sich beruhen lassen. „Was hast du denn geträumt?“  
Sams kleiner Körper versteifte sich. „Dass Dad nicht zurückkommt, weil er von einem Monster umgebracht wurde.“  
„Unsinn, Sammy. Es gibt keine Monster. Dad ist morgen wieder da. Mach dir keine Sorgen“, murmelte Dean. Entgegen seiner Worte blickte er besorgt zur Tür und tat kein Auge zu, bis draußen längst die Sonne aufgegangen war und er das vertraute Brummen des Impala hörte.

  


*

  
Ein Schlag auf den Kopf riss Dean aus seinem sehnsüchtig erwarteten Schlaf. Reflexartig tastete er nach dem Messer, das er zu seiner Verwirrung nicht unter seinem Kissen fand. Dann warf er einen fragenden Blick in die Richtung, in der Sams Bett sein sollte. Und dann stellte er missmutig fest, dass Sam im Schlaf seinen Arm ausgestreckt und ihn dabei am Kopf getroffen hatte.  
Dean drückte den Arm beiseite und suchte wieder nach einer bequemen und vor allem sicheren Position. Bevor er sich wieder darum bemühte einzudösen, dachte er noch aus irgendeinem Grund an Jessica und er fragte sich, wie sie die Zeit mit Sam körperlich und geistig gesund überstanden hatte.  
Doch aus dem Schlafen sollte nichts werden – Sam, so stellte Dean fest, war heiß. Es fühlte sich an, als würde er neben einem Heizkörper liegen. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr einschlafen und gab den Versuch nach ungefähr einer Stunde entnervt auf.

  


*

  
„Dean?“, flüsterte Sam, um seinen Vater nicht aufzuwecken, der gerade im Bett neben ihnen ganze Nadelwälder zerlegte.  
„Hmm?“, grunzte Dean zurück. Sie lagen Rücken an Rücken, Sam auf der Seite ihres Vaters und Dean mit dem Kopf zur Tür.  
„Denkst du, Dad würde uns ein eigenes Zimmer erlauben?“  
Dean wusste nicht recht, wie er auf die Frage antworten sollte oder wollte. „Kannst ihn ja morgen fragen“, gab er stattdessen zurück. Er spürte Sams Nicken.  
„Ich weiß nämlich nicht, wie ich das nächste Schuljahr überstehen soll, wenn ich nachts so wenig Schlaf bekomme. Du sicher auch nicht.“  
Dean wurde warm ums Herz, als ihm klar wurde, dass Sam nicht ein Zimmer für sich alleine, sondern eins nur mit Dean haben wollte. Zufrieden streckte er sich noch einmal, bevor er sich vom Schnarchen seines Vaters in den Schlaf lullen ließ.

  


*

  
Am folgenden Morgen sah Dean noch wesentlich müder aus als am Vortag und der Elan, mit dem er sich auf sein Frühstück stürzte und die wehrlosen Blaubeerpfannkucken massakrierte, ließ Sam die Augenbrauen hochziehen. Dean bemerkte das zum Glück nicht und trank stattdessen Kaffee, als hätte er seit Tagen keinen mehr bekommen.  
Als sie auscheckten, erklärte Dean schließlich im Brustton der Überzeugung: „Das machen wir nie wieder. Ich bin zu alt für diese Scheiße!“  
Sam wusste immer noch nicht, was genau das Problem war, aber er verfügte über genug gesunden Menschenverstand um sich die Frage zu verkneifen. Stattdessen nahm er die Schlüssel des Impala und sah zu, wie Dean es sich auf dem Beifahrersitz bequem machte.

  
_Ende_


End file.
